1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hollow gliding board. The invention can be implemented particularly for manufacturing boards for gliding on water, such as surfboards.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Gliding boards are generally solid objects, even when they are floats that must have a weight/volume ratio that is less than that of water. In order to obtain a lightweight board, one generally uses a composite manufacturing technology in which the board has an inner core formed of a light material and covered with a rigid outer material, giving the board its form and its rigidity.
To obtain even lighter boards, it is known to use technologies whereby the board obtained is hollow.
Such boards are normally much lighter than conventional boards, which has numerous advantages and allows using in particular a quicker style for steering the board. With this new steering style, the user requires a new type of dynamic behavior from the board.
To this end, the invention proposes a hollow gliding board having an outer shell that demarcates at least one inner cavity, and that includes at least one inertial mass.